Harry Potter: The return of Snow
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Snow is back! But she has lost her memory, The gang must help her regain her memory, and have somw fun with Malfoy along the way, the sequel To my other stories, such as fun with the characters of Harry Potter! I recomend reading those first! Please R
1. Chapter 1

...3 Months after Fun with the Characters of Harry Potter...

The sky was spinning above me, it gradually began to stop as I sat up, my first thought was 'where the redvines was I?' and also what the heck are redvines? I was in some sort of field I suppose, I noticed a huge castle beside me, I decided it was my best shot on finding out what was going on so headed for it.

It was so huge it was unbelievable, when I went through the front door I ended up in a big entrance hall or something. There were a bunch of people walking around in weird clocks and other stuff. The funny thing is they were looking at me like I looked odd, I examined my jeans and T-shirt and thought they were perfectly acceptable.

Then a boy with dark hair and glasses walked by me, a girl with bushy brown hair and a freckly red-head were by his sides. As they walked by they gave me a quick look then did a double-take and stared at me.

"Snow? What are you doing here?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Snow? Who is that? Who are you?" I asked

"Okay what's the trick this time?" asked the red-head smiling slightly

"I don't know what your talking about" I said, just then two identical, tall red-headed boys, resembling the first, bounded in.

"SNOW!" one exclaimed "I thought we'd never see you again"

"Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded frustrated

"Hey Hermin what's going on?" asked the other red-head, the bushy girl, I guess her name was Hermin, gave an annoyed look at the two.

"I don't think she remembers anything at all" observed Hermin.

"What am I supposed to remember?" I asked , I then noticed a very blonde handsome boy walk by, when he saw me her blushed and walked quickly away.

"Who's that?" I frowned pointing at the blonde boy, the twins gasped wide eyed at me.

"Fred this is a tragedy" said one of them.

"I know, George, this can't be happening" said 'Fred'

"Alright, so you're Fred" I said pointing at one of the twins "You're George" I said pointing at the other "and you two are?" I asked pointing at the remaining two guys.

"Harry Potter" said the dark haired one

"Ron Weasley" said the red-headed

"And your Hermin?" I said unsure, Fred and George burst out laughing. Hermin looked lived.

"No" she said icily "My name is Hermione"

"And I am?" I asked

"Why your Snow" said Fred.

"Well that's odd name" I scoffed, The twins looked at me horrified

"take that back! You take that back right now!" said George loudly.

"Fine, and you still didn't tell me who that boy was" I said crossing my arms

"Draco Malfoy" answered Harry, with hatred, I was surprised at his tone.

"So why did Draco-" I started but was cut off.

"NO" shouted Fred, covering his ears

"What?" I asked annoyed

"This is bad Harry" whispered Ron, Harry nodded.

"Why is everyone here crazy?" I sighed

"Maybe Dumbledore will know what to do" said Harry

"Who?" I asked

"Just come on" said Ron

They took me up a long winding staircase up to a large office. A very old man sat in a chair, his hair long and silver, he was wearing half-mooned spectacles.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Miss Snow, if I remember?" he said in a light voice

"Professor it seems that Snow has forgotten everything" explained Harry

"Hm, I see, well let me take a look" he said standing, he walked over to me, I backed away a few steps, he smiled warmly "Don't be afraid"

"No, you are going to tell me where I am, and who your are first" I insisted

"Very well, I am Albus Dumbledore, you can call me Professor, I am headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" he said

"So like, wizards and magic and stuff?" I asked astoundingly

"Prove it" I said unconvinced, he took out his wand and shot sparks into the air.

"That's totally awesome!" I squealed

"Glad you think so" his eyes twinkled, I noticed this, it seemed oddly familiar, he then waved his wand over my head "It's a memory charm, I don't recognize this witch or wizard"

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Ron

"This memory charm is interesting, it'll wear off and she will completely get her full memory back, if you start reminding her of it" he said

The kids walked down the corridor towards the common room.

"So, according to you, I'm Snow right? And I have interviewed you and played truth or dare with you?" I asked trying to work it out

"Yes" said Hermione

"How are we going to remind her of everything?" asked the twins

"I have an idea, Hermione don't answer this, hey Snow" he said, I looked at him "Do you want to apperate to Hogsmead?"

"Honestly Ron, everyone knows you can't apperate on school grounds" The words came to my lips so willingly, I was shocked at my own answer.

"I bet will have her beating up Malfoy by the end of the week" Fred whispered to George

A/N: I am well aware that Fred and George shouldn't be at Hogwarts, but I am all-powerful, not to mention super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot, so I brought them back, please review, and tell me your ideas I will be happy to use them :)))

-Snow


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the common room, a little angry, and upset. The rest of the characters sat across the room from me, whispering. They weren't speaking quiet enough for me to not hear, though, I couldn't hear everything.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Fred

"I don't know, it's getting late, we should go to bed, Hermione, let Snow sleep in the girls dormitory" said George

"Yeah, because I was going to let her sleep in the boys dormitory" said Hermione sarcasticly

"That wouldn't work, Malfoy's in Slytherin not Gryfindor" joked Fred.

"She doesn't even remember who Malfoy is, much less what happened with him" Ginny shook her head.

"Who is Malfoy?" I exploded hating being kept in the dark.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" smiled Fred, I frowned at him.

"Come on Snow, time to go to sleep we'll help you remember more in the morning" sighed Hermione, eventually everyone left for bed except for Fred and George.

General P.O.V

"Hey Fred, so we've got to figure out a better way to get her to remember" said George

"Yeah, she's the only contact I have to Alex" said Fred fearfully, George gave Fred a disapproving look.

"Let's go look around where she came in" suggested George, Fred shrugged in agreement.

The twins sneaked out of the common room and out into the courtyard. They started looking around from the direction Snow came in.

"Lumos" they whispered, igniting their wands.

"George, I found something" exclaimed Fred, George walked over to where Fred was. Fred was holding up two bags, a rectangular black one and a backpack.

They brought it back inside and into the common room, and started rummaging through the bag.

"What the heck is this?" asked George pulling out a heavy rectangular object it opened and had a bunch of square objects that clicked on the bottom an a screen on the top.

"I don't know" shrugged Fred, he reached out and pressed a button, it started to turn on.

"Oh my gosh, I think it's of those things, Snow gave us to watch A Very Potter Musical!" realized George.

"Oh, you're right, hey maybe is we send messages to her reviewers they can somehow help her remember" said Fred

"Sounds good" agreed George, he went to and went to messages.

'Hillo Kwriter12, dis be Fwed + Georgee, Sneow lost hewr memoory so weee neeed help fwom u to mke her wemembrer, tank u'

"Good message Fred" complemented George

"Thanks George, let's send it, alright there, sent" smiled Fred satisfied.

"Now we just need to wait until she writes back" said George.

"Okay let's go to bed, then tomorrow we will force her to remember" vowed Fred, The two went to bed.

In the girls dormitory Snow was asleep but if you listened close you could hear her whisper 'Review' in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

General P.O.V

Fred and George woke up earlier than everyone else, and they raced to Snow's computer.

"Look, K wrote back" noted Fred

"Alright let's see what she said" said George pulling up her message

Dear Fred and George,

First things first. How did you get Snows computer? And learn how to send a message for that matter. Anyway I was wondering about Snow, I have not heard from her in months its almost like she dropped off the face of ! I would be happy to come and help, but as you see the only way I got Hogwarts before was Snow so if you can find a way to come and get me do so! Love, K

"What did she mean learn how to message, out message was great!" said Fred confused

"She must be confused with another message, but let's focus on what we can do, only Snow can get K here" said George

"Hey" said Snow, she walked into the common room "Hey, that's, my computer!" she exclaimed

"oh, of course she remembers that now" whispered Fred, Snow swiped her computer back

"Who's K?" she asked

"One of you're reviewers" sighed George

"Oh, on that ridiculous story you were going on about" she waved her hand dramaticlly

"Yes" muttered Fred. The golden trio then came thundering into the common room.

"What's going on?" asked Harry

"We're trying to get help from Snow's reviewers" said Fred

"Can't we just tell her everything straight?" asked Ron

"I don't think, I was in-" started Hermione

"The library" finished Ron and Harry, she gave them an annoyed look

"Well yes, and it says it's not good if she is reminded of everything at once, we have to do it gradually and eventually she will regain all of it in a snap" she explained

"Fine, fine but let's go down for breakfast, I'm starved" said Ron

They all agreed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, but ran into a little bit of trouble along the way

Snow P.O.V

We were almost down to the great hall when we ran into that blonde boy we saw earlier. What was his name Dreco? Drako? Draco, I think it was Draco.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked coldly

"I'm not sure, I ended up here yesterday" I said thinking

"What are you on about Fairy?" he asked

"Lay off Malfoy, she lost her memory" said Harry

"Really? No joke?" he asked

"No joke" said Ron

"Hm" he smiled mischievously

"I apologize for my tone, miss Snow, care to join me for breakfast?" he asked sweetly, I was surprised at his change of attitude but flattered nonetheless and smiled.

"I would love to Draco" I said

"No Snow don't do it!" called Fred

"It's a trap" warned Ron

"Oh you guys are silly I will see you later" I said following Draco.

When I looked behind me I saw the whole gang peering at us from there table, I shot them a angry look and went back to my conversation with Draco.

"So, do you not get along with Harry and them?" I asked

"We just have our differences" he said carefully, I nodded.

General P.o.v

We got to get her memory back, what if she starts to _like _Malfoy" George said fearfully

"Ah, she liked Malfoy before she lost her memory" said Fred

"But she didn't admit it!" exclaimed George, "trust me this good change everything"

"You're over-reacting , what we need to do is get her reviewers here, they know more about her than we do" said Hermione

"Alright let's send messages to K, and Alex too" said Fred

They went back up to the common room leaving Snow with Malfoy, Fred and George got onto her computer, but it was locked with a password.

"Hey it didn't have a password before" said George

"That's because she was already logged on before" said Fred

"What should we try?" asked Harry

"Malfoy?" guessed Fred, it didn't work

"Fred" he guessed again, also wrong

"Harry Potter?" tried Hermione, wrong.

"wait a second, what does she love just as much as Harry Potter?" asked George

"A very Potter Musical" they said together, Fred and George shared a look and began to grin

"REDVINES" They shouted and typed it in, access granted.

"Alright, now to send messaged, first K"

'Heeelo, wee stilll nead ur hep we r sendding a bwoom so u can fwy heeer pwease pick upp Alex on ur waay

fwed and Geoorge'

"Good, now for Alex" said George

'Hiiii Alexx, itz fwed + Geeorge weee nweed ur hep k wiill pick u upp soo u can coome hep, snwow wost her memwory hope too seeee u soon

Fwed + geeoorge

"Alright, Totally awesome, now we're getting somewhere" said Fred


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we check it NOW?" asked Fred impatiently

"We just sent the message a few minutes, she probably hasn't even read it yet" sighed George, Fred frowned and swiped the computer off the floor.

"They sent messages back!" exclaimed Fred

"And I know nothing" George rolled his eyes.

Dear Fred and George,

That broom that you sent, well it crashed into my house! My parents went nuts, and now I am having to explain to them that it was all a dream and that I am going to be gone for a few days. Anyway I will pick up Alex please tell that you warned her! See you soon! Happy Ferrit hunting! ; )

Love,K'

"Oh, I hope that the broom wasn't damaged" said Ron worriedly.

... earlier At K house...

K waited patiently for the broom the twins had promised to show up. She was going to make Snow remember at any cost, she was not allowed to forget her reviewers, especially her. Just then a loud cracking sound, followed by the sound of dry-wall crumbling, filled the air.

"Oh no" groaned K.

"K!" shrieked her mother, 'this is not going to be good' thought K

"What mother?" asked K cautiously when she walked out the door into the yard where her mother was standing staring at a broom lodged into the side of the house.

"What, is this-this-this..." K mother tried to find the right word

"It's a broom mother" K rolled her eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me" warned her mother, just then her father walked out into the yard.

"Young lady what is going on here?" asked her father sternly

"You're having a dream" said K in a misty voice similar to Trelawny's.

"What?" asked her parents.

"Yes, you're having a dream, and I will be gone for a few days because of, um, dreeaaaams" she extended the last word

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out some sleeping powder she had swiped from Snape's office the last time she was at Hogwarts. She blew it at er parents and they fell into a deep sleep. 'Alright time to go pick up Alex' she thought.

She hopped on the broom and flew to Ireland.

"Hey Alex, let's go" said K hovering near her window

"K?" exclaimed Alex "But you- I mean- you just- WHAT"

"Oh you've been involved in this long enough to know not to ask questions" K rolled her eyes, Alex shrugged and hopped on the broom.

The flew all the way to Hogwarts curious to what they'd find.

...at Hogwarts...

"Where are they?" asked George impatiently as he paced.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" reassured Hermione, just as she said this,Alex and K flew through the window, at the same time, coincidentally, Snow walked into the common room, well more like skipped.

"Hey Snow!" smiled K, Snow frowned at her

"Do I know you?" she asked, K and Alex gasped.

"Say it ain't so Fred, Say it ain't so" cried Alex hugging Fred.

"Where have you been" asked Fred sternly "I was so worried"

"Who are you? My mom, I was with Draco" Snow shook her head, K and Alex gasped once again when she said Draco.

'Well you could have called" pouted George, Snow gave him an annoyed look.

"Snow, repeat after me" said Alex slowly "Malfoy"

"But his name is Draco" said Snow confused.

"We've lost her Fred" Alex said sadly

"No we haven't, we just got to remind her" said Harry determined

"Now Snow, listen carefully, me and Alex are two of you're reviewers the awesome people who tell you what to do, like kiss Malfoy" said K

"Kiss him!" exclaimed Snow "I just met him, he seems nice, but how do you-" she was cut off.

"STOP, stop right there missy, did you just say he seems _nice?_ Oh, Fred catch me I'm about to faint" Alex said dramatic like.

"You guys are all crazy" Snow said

"Yes, we are, that's what makes us super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot" explained K

"Where did you come up with that word?" asked Snow

"I can't deal with this right now, where's you're hidden swimming pool, I need to unwind" K sighed.

"Harry Potter" muttered Snow frowning trying to remember, then she looked wide-eyed at Harry "Oh my gosh, your Harry Potter!"

"Uh, didn't we already go over this?" asked Harry

"But I didn't realize who you were, oh, all the adventures, with Ron and Hermione" she said looking into the distance

"Well, she remembers the original stories" said Fred sitting on a chair and resting his feet.

"That's a start, but to remember the rest, we are going to need her reviewers, Darren Criss, and a little bit of Malfoy" smiled George mischievously while Snow fawned over the golden trio

This was only the beginning


	5. Chapter 5

Fred, George, K, Alex, Snow and the golden trio sat in a circle. K and Alex were staring at Snow intently, she squirmed in her chair, looking very uncomfortable, due to their stares.

"She doesn't look any different" K said

"Ya, she looks the same" agreed Alex

"Would you please stop talking about me like i'm not in the room" said Snow frowning at them.

"She doesn't sound any different either" observed Alex, Snow groaned in annoyance.

"I need to read the series again" decided Snow "Does anyone have a copy?"

"Oh just use magic" scoffed Alex like it was the obvious option, Snow let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I can't do magic" she clenched her teeth

"Snow, you are a real idiot" said Fred bluntly walking into the boys dorm.

"Here" said Hermione handing her a set of books "I still have mine from that time you made me read them, you'll remember magic soon"

"Thanks Hermin" Snow smiled

"What did you just call me?" asked Hermione, not angry, just surprised

"Sorry Hermione, just slipped out" Snow told her.

"Don't be sorry, It's from A Very Potter Sequel" Hermione told her.

"I really should watch that" Snow thought aloud "But first I'll read" she found a spot to sit in the corner and began to read.

...

The golden trio, walked out of the common, only to run right into Malfoy.

"Where's Snow" he asked suddenly

"What's you're game Malfoy?" asked Harry, Malfoy laughed coldly.

"No game Potter, just fun" smirked Malfoy "Just fun"

"You leave Snow alone Malfoy" threatened Ron

"Shut up Weasley" snapped Malfoy

"Malfoy, your in love with her, what could possibly gain by this?" asked Harry, Malfoy gave them a hard look.

"He wants time, even if it's short, where he and her, can admit to liking each other" Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy

"You're idiotic, I would never do something like that" scoffed Malfoy.

Snow then walked out of the common room looking a little distraught. She noticed Malfoy and her face turned into a angry expression.

"Looks like you're plane is over" muttered Ron

"What do you mean?" asked Malfoy nervously

"Hello Malfoy" said Snow coldly

"Uh oh" said Malfoy quietly, noticing the deathly hallows in her hands.

"Okay first of all, how could you be such a prat!" exclaimed Snow, Malfoy took a tiny step backwards

"And the whole thing with Dumbledore and how you are such a prick" ranted Snow.

"Well looks like she hates Malfoy again, finally the world makes sense" smiled Ron, Malfoy sneered at Ron.

"You leave him alone" said Hermione.

"Yeah, and keep walking, just go back to you're little common room, you pure blood, pompous, prat!" she yelled at him, he walked away quickly, Snow smiled.

"Nice, Snow" commented Ron.

"Thanks" she breathed, K and Alex suddenly appeared behind her.

"Hello everybody" said K

"What'd we miss?" asked Alex

"Just Snow telling off Malfoy, she read the series" smiled Ron

"Oh dang, sorry I missed that" Alex snapped her fingers.

"Guys!" yelled the twins running down the hallways "Hey!"

Fred and George were out of breath when they got to the end of the hallway, they took a few minutes to catch their breath before speaking.

"We have to tell you something" they said seriously.

"Is Darren Criss here?" asked K excitedly.

"Um, no, we know why Snow lost her memory"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First of all I hope no one has completely forgotten about me, I don't know why it took me so long to update, but earlier I was reading your reviews and it inspired me to write again so here you go.

"HOW?" asked everybody all at once, the twins were slightly taken aback but quickly recovered.

"You not going to believe this but it was" Fred paused for dramatic effect "Herself"

"WHAT?" everyone cried together.

"Did you guys rehearse or something, anyway according to Dumbledore, the magical mark was from Snow herself" explained George.

"Why would I do that?" I asked mainly to myself.

"Maybe I can shed some light on that" a deep voice said from the end of the corridor, the figure stayed in the shadows and couldn't be seen.

"Who are you?" asked Alex

"Get ready I'm about to blow you're minds" the figure said then stepped into the light.

"RUMBLEROAR?" everyone exclaimed, it was indeed the famous lion, who could talk.

"Yes it is I, Rumbleroar, now Snow you saw something in the future that showed that If you continued to meddle in the lives of the characters of Harry Potter something terrible would happen" said Rumbleroar.

"But how would I know that?" I asked confused.

"You're Snow, you know everything" said Fred waving at me as if I was a silly little girl.

"I need to leave then, I can't stay and cause something horrible to happen to you guys" I said worried trying to exit the castle.

"No Snow, you can't leave we'll figure this out, we're all in this together now and there's no way that you are leaving" Harry told me sternly backed up by the golden trio, the twins and my reviewers. I smiled at their loyalty

"Thanks guys, I just wish I had my memory back" I said angrily holding onto my head "Oh my dead god why can't I remember!"

"Did you just say 'oh my dead god'?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows

"Whoa, don't know where that came from, anyway I think I better read the stories I wrote about the times I met you, don't you?" I said

"Here I have them printed off" said K and Alex together, they each had copies, I looked at them oddly but took the papers anyway. I read them quickly without hesitation, the twins had fun just watching my facial expression as I got to different parts, I finally finished it.

"¡Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creer que este!" I exclaimed after finishing the last line.

"You speak Spanish?" asked Harry.

"I do now, we-" I was trailed off distracted by someone whom I apparently did not hate at the ed of the hallway.

"Malfoy" I seethed and stomped towards them "MALFOY! How could you do this" I waved the papers in his face.

"Hey it was consensual" Malfoy put up his hand.

"That's it!" I then punched Malfoy right in the kisser, slightly ironic that I called it that in this situation.

"Whoa Snow, you're pretty tough for a chick!" said Fred.

"Yeah I know" I folded my arms looking at the bleeding Malfoy in front off me "Fred can you carry me to the hospital wing I think I broke my hand" I said biting my lip.

"Whoa, whoa-ho-ho! Wait a minute sister, you stay away from my man" Alex burst out, I smirked at her.

"Alex, poor sweet naïve Alex, I control this story, and I can do whatever I want, so if I want Fred to carry me to the hospital wing, then he will carry me to the hospital wing. Why don't you take care of Malfoy" I told her, everyone was just staring at us in awe.

"Alright Snow you win this round but next time I'm going to go all Irish on your ass!" she told me, I suppose it was supposed to make me scared but it didn't.

Suddenly out of nowhere the roof of the school flew off, it was so sudden that a few of the girls screamed, well at least I think they were girls. It was there they saw something incredibly terrifying, a fleet of death eaters.

"I guess this was the terrible thing" Observed K thoughtfully.

"Ah Snow you lead me right to Harry Potter, after you cast that memory charm it was easy for me to get this" Voldemort spoke and pulled out something I thought was still in my possession.

"No my computer!" I shouted

"I thought we had your computer?" said Fred confused.

"Obviously I have two computers!" I exclaimed "The one he has, has all my writing on it, he could delete it all and all the stories would be gone"

"You mean you would never remember how much you love Malfoy!" asked Alex worried, I rolled my eyes

"Yes, I would never remember, and you would be gone too, so you need to help me too. It's time to kick it up a notch"

A/N: hm, I'm not sure about this chapter, I don't think It's got the same charm as my stories used to, and I apologize for that, anyhow tell me what you think nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to think up a plan, and fast!" I said, trying hard to think of something that would help us In this situation but I came up blank.

"Are they just going to keep hovering there?" asked Ron completely ignoring the rest of us panicking.

"Oh shut up Ron! We need to figure out a plan or else all our fictional AU stories will be gone!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh dear dead god we can't let that happen" said Alex and K together.

"Give it up Voldemort! You can't win, I'll bring in Joe Walker if I have to and he is one tough son of a bitch!" I shouted at him.

Voldemort brought his broom down to the floor of the Hogwarts Hallway, everyone except me and Harry took a few steps backwards. He stood up tall to face me looking down over his non-existent nose.

"Joe Walker could never face me, I'm the dark lord" said Voldemort threateningly.

"No I'm the dark lord" Joe Walker ran in with Lauren Lopez on his back, she jumped off and landing in a fighting position. Joe Walker, in one fluid motion jumped up and smacked Voldemort across the face.

"Oh, Joe Walker just played you!" I told him (Oh the punnyness) Voldemort lay on the ground shocked holding his face where he had been slapped.

"Eso es lo que te pasa, idiota estúpido, feo" said Lauren, then jumped back on Joe's back.

"Thanks guys!" I told them.

"No problem, we still on for out rollerblading date?" asked Joe.

"Course, don't forget to tell Brian Rosenthall to bring the protein shakes, falcon eggs and rocks" I reminded him, Joe nodded.

"I know, I know" he said and then him and Lauren rode out of the castle.

"Oh my god" said Alex

"THAT WAS JOE WALKER AND LAUREN LOPEZ OH MY GOD!" shouted K, her and Alex started freaking out, I just smirked after all I know the entire cast on a personal level.

"Enough of this nonsense!" screeched Voldemort "It's time to get rid of the stupid mudblood who has caused me so much distress, he began to shout a word I didn't understand, I braced myself for whatever would happen next when I heard a loud sound next to me followed by Malfoy screaming "NOOOOO"

He leaped in front of me causing him to be hit with the curse instead of me.

"MALFOY!" I cried and knelt down next to him, he looked even more pale than usual and was growing more so by the second. "Malfoy stop kidding around and get up right now" I ordered "Get back up right now!"

Everyone was looking at me sympatheticly while Harry began punching Voldemort in the face multiple times, I guess the rest of the death eaters were arguing over who was the biggest Zeffron fan. Malfoy wasn't getting back up he was just lying there.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before closing his eyes.

"Damn you" I said "Damn you, you damn fool, damn you and your big damn heart" I said angrily, I looked down at my hands and then had an idea.

"Get me the computer!" I shouted at them, Alex and K ran to get it while Fred and George jut ran into to each other, and I'm pretty sure Hermione and Ron left to make-out.

Alex wrestled the computer from Voldemort while Harry was still punching him, but he was strong to K went up and kicked him straight in the crotch and he finally let go. Alex tossed me the computer and I quickly opened it to a new page and began to write.

_The stunningly beautiful and talented Snow sat by the idiotic pompous prat that was Malfoy. _I wrote the next part gagging _Though she wouldn't admit it she was actually in love with the pure-blood and would have a broken heart if he left her. Sensing this, Malfoy managed to pull himself from the depths of wherever he was and return to Snow, whom he loved more than anything for obvious reasons._

Malfoy began to wake up, opening one eye after another, I thru my arms around him in a tight embrace, he was very surprised by the sudden act of affection but returned the hug nonetheless. We sat there hugging while the rest of the people read what I had written.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" exclaimed Hermione "At least in the seventh book Harry's return made sense!"

"What return?" asked Harry, Hermione waved him off.

"AH HA!" shouted Fred, George, Alex and K.

"We knew it, didn't we Fred?" asked George.

"We sure did George, we knew it since day one" said Fred.

"No you didn't" I said releasing Malfoy "The first day all I could do was shout at Malfoy to Shut up when he scared away my readers!"

"We still-" started George

"Knew it" finished Fred.

"Well, I guess we are reaching the end, put Voldemort on a rocket ship to Mars, Rumbleroar will straighten him out" I ordered the golden trio.

"Well if it's almost the end that means that next chapter will have-"  
started Fred

"A dance number!" finished Fred.

"Yep, okay review people" I said

"No, don't" smirked Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy, and watch Starship all you Starkiders and also all you non Starkiders why hasn't you watched A very potter musical yet. For readers you guys sure are dumb asses sometimes"


End file.
